Angela Bermúdez
Angela Bermúdez is a fashion designer who loves sculpture, painting, and cosplay. Born in Costa Rica, she works as an artist, cosmaker, and model for several agencies and also is a professor at Universidad Creativa of Costa Rica. Awards ;2014 *2nd place couple category (Elizabeth and Booker | Bioshock) Cosparty 2014 ;2013 *1st place female category (DollFace | Twisted Metal) HeroFest 2013 *1st place female category (Pepper Potts | Iron Man) PZ Cosfest 2013 ;2012 *1st place (Lady Deathstrike | X-Men 90's) PZ Cosfest 2012 *2nd place (Big Sister | Bioshock) Cosparty 2012 *1st place female category (Janine Melnitz | Ghostbusters) RetroFest 2011 *2nd place (Kos-Mos | Xenosaga) CosFest 2011 ;2010 *1st place female category (Rossette Cristopher | Chrono Crusade) Festival Kawaii Mayo 2010 *1st place (Succubus | WoW) Concurso Virtual hacia Apertura Animé en Panamá 2010 *2nd place female category (Noel Vermillion | Blaz Blue) Semana Japonesa Agosto 2010 *2nd place female category (Succubus | WoW) CosplayParty Junio 2010 ;2009 *1st place female category (Tira | Soul Calibur 4)Cosplay Party 2009 *3st place female category (The Boss | MGS3) Kamen 2009 ;2008 *1st place female category (Akira Sama | Lucky Star) Semana Japonesa 2008 *1st place as Best Group (Bubblehead nurse | Silent Hill) FAT 2008 *1st place female category (Izumi Konata | Lucky Star) 6to Festival Cartago 2008 *1st place | Festival Cosplay Party 2008 *1st place | 6to Festival Manga Cartago 2008 *2nd place female category (Punk Rock Haruhi) Festival Kawaii 2008 *2nd place female category (Misato Katsuragi | Evangelion) Otaku Weekend 2008 *2nd place female category (Haruko Haruhara | FLCL) Kamen 2008 ;2007 *1st place female category (Dokuro Chan | Bokusatsu Tenshi) 5to Festival Cartago 2007 *2nd place | 5to Festival Manga Cartago 2007 *3rd place female category (Tenma Tsukamoto | School Rumble) Festival Anime Tiquicia 2007 Images Angela Bermudez - Alexandra - Gears of War.jpg|Alexandra Brand Angela Bermudez - Big Sister - BioShock.png|Big Sister Angela Bermudez - Booker DeWitt - BioShock.jpg|Booker DeWitt Angela Bermudez - BubbleHead Nurse - Silent Hill.jpg|Bubble Head Nurse Angela Bermudez - Chell - Portal 2.jpg|Chell Angela Bermudez - Dollface - Twisted Metal.jpg|Dollface Angela Bermudez - Eleanor Lamb - BioShock.jpg|Eleanor Lamb Angela Bermudez - Elizabeth - BioShock.jpg|Elizabeth Angela Bermudez - Evil Lyn - He-Man.jpg|Evil-Lyn Angela Bermudez - Faith - Mirror's Edge.jpg|Faith Connors Angela Bermudez - Harley Quinn.jpg|Harley Quinn Angela Bermudez - Haruko - FLCL.jpg|Haruko Haruhara Angela Bermudez - Janine - Ghostbusters Animated.jpg|Janine Melnitz Angela Bermudez - Lady Deathstrike.jpg|Lady Deathstrike Angela Bermudez - Brave.jpg|Merida Angela Bermudez - Mia Wallace - Pulp Fiction.jpg|Mia Wallace Angela Bermudez - Pepper Potts - Iron Man.jpg|Pepper Potts Angela Bermudez - Poison Ivy.jpg|Poison Ivy Angela Bermudez - Princess Whatshername - Earthworm Jim.jpg|Princess What's-Her-Name Angela Bermudez - Quiet - Metal Gear Solid.jpg|Quiet Angela Bermudez - Regina - Dino Crisis.jpg|Regina Angela Bermudez - Rosette - Chrono Crusade.jpg|Rosette Christopher Angela Bermudez - Scarecrow.jpg|Scarecrow Angela Bermudez - Sorceress - He-Man.jpg|Sorceress Angela Bermudez - Succubus.jpg|Succubus Angela Bermudez - Tank Girl.jpg|Tank Girl Angela Bermudez - Tauriel - Hobbit.jpg|Tauriel Angela Bermudez - The Boss - Metal Gear Solid.jpg|The Boss Angela Bermudez - The Joker.jpg|The Joker Angela Bermudez - Riddler.jpg|The Riddler Angela Bermudez - Tira - Soul Caliber.jpg|Tira External links *Instagram *DeviantArt *YouTube